Rainy days
by AkashiFuyu4
Summary: It's a rainy day and Takao forgets his umbrella yet he doesn't seem to be bothered by that anymore as he runs into a familiar face. If it were to rain for an eternity, even then Takao wouldn't be bothered one bit. Midotaka oneshot -M


**This is another oneshot written by my friend :D hope you enjoy~ **

******Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no basket/basuke or the characters**

* * *

The rain poured heavily down on the people of Tokyo. Many citizens were rushing about, occasionally bumping shoulders with one other, trying to get out of the gloomy weather. One man ran along the footpath hurriedly, trying desperately to get out of the rain. He was already soaked from head to toe, as he had forgotten his umbrella that day. The man was tall with short black hair. He stopped running once he found a small convenience store, that gave him enough shelter against the rain.

"Takao?" A green haired male asked, walking out of the convenience store. He was taller than Takao and held a small porcelain llama in his hand, an open umbrella in the looked over at the first year, not surprised at all by today's 'lucky' item. "Shin-chan?" He asked, surprised. "What are you doing here, Takao?" Midorima countered, answering a question with another question. "Taking cover from the rain." He answered. "I didn't bring my umbrella.." Takao laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Midorima sighed, adjusting his glasses with his wrapped fingertips. "Come with me." He states monotonously, while carefully placing his 'lucky' item in his pocket while then taking Takao's hand in his own and pulling him closer to himself. Midorima walked out into the rain, dragging a surprised Takao behind him. Takao caught up with the younger green-haired male and walked beside him, the two sharing the space beneath the umbrella. Takao's fingers carefully slipped between Midorima's taped ones, taking a hold of his hand.

He looked to the younger males face trying to see what his reaction would be. Midorima's face remained the same expression, only he had the slightest dust of pink along his cheeks. Midorima slowly returned the gesture, his own fingers curling around his seniors.

Takao's grin widened upon feeling the grip of Midorima's fingers. Takao leaned closer to Midorima, making the pink on the younger males cheeks darken ever so slightly. "Aw, Shin-chan, you're blushing." Takao teased, giving Midorima's hand a slight squeeze, causing the taller basketball player's cheeks to darken. "Shut up, Takao." Midorima replied, turning his face to the side in an attempt to hide his blush. "Where are we going, Shin-chan?" Takao wondered, not recognising the street they are currently walking through. "We're going to my house." Midorima answered. Takao looked up at him surprised. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes." Takao merely nodded, looking forward to his visit to the green-haired males house. After a few minutes the two arrived safely at Midorima's house, walking inside and taking off the wet shoes.

Midorima folded the wet umbrella and left it to dry as he places his 'lucky' item of the day down so that it wouldn't break. He fetched some clothing from his room and passed it to Takao to get changed into. Takao accepted the clothing heading in the direction Midorima had said the bathroom was. He stripped himself of his drenched clothing, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Takao shrugged on Midorima's clothing, taking in the younger males scent. He exited the bathroom where he noticed Midorima waiting at the door.

Upon seeing Takao dressed in his clothing, a noticeable pink hue spread across the green-haired basketball player's cheeks. Takao noticed the younger males blush as he made his way back to the living room, a wide grin on his face. Midorima followed his footsteps, eyes glued to his seniors back. Takao stopped in the living room and turned around to face Midorima. "Shin-chan, I'm bored! Entertain me!" He wined. "How am I supposed to do that?" Midorima questioned with a stony expression. "I know a way." Takao smiled deviously. "Okay.." Midorima said, unsure of his seniors ulterior motive. "Close your eyes." Takao demanded. Hesitantly, Midorima shut his eyes, inviting the blackness to join him. Takao slowly approached the younger male, making sure his footsteps made no sound.

He roughly brought the green-haired basketball player's lips down on his own, giving him a rough, but passionate kiss. Surprised, Midorima's eyes instantly shot open and landed on the older males face. Before he knew what he was doing Midorima kissed Takao back with just as much passion as he'd received. Taking over Midorima glided his tongue along Takao's bottom lip. Takao let Midorima's tongue roam his mouth, their lips moulding together perfectly. They both pulled away for air and Takao grinned, taking Midorima's hands in his own. "It should rain more often." He sang, before crashing his lips against Midorima's once more.


End file.
